Ghosts In The Attic (readerXHuman Ghost Makaras)
by KoyukiZaku
Summary: You've just moved into an old house but something strange is going on but can you and Dave figure it out? This is a reader insert I put it on Deviant Art so I put it here. WARNING! HIGHBLOOD'S ENDING IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18
1. Chapter 1

You couldn't help but feel as if you were being watched; the hair on the back of your neck raised and you could feel someone's cold breath on the back of your neck. You turned around only to be met by the dark hall way you just walked down. All the doors were closed and no one was there at all.

"I must be going crazy." You mumbled under your breath and continued to walk. Having just moved into the large mansion you didn't expect to get any sleep. You had bought it for an extremely cheap price, also strange, but you were desperate after you're mother had a fit over choosing to become an artist and abandoning her dreams of you becoming a doctor.

You walked to the kitchen when you heard a soft 'honk'. You looked around unsure if you really had just heard that or if it was real. Another soft curse left your lips as you walked into the kitchen. When you looked at the counter a wave of ice came over you when you saw a bottle of grape faygo was on its side and the lid off having caused it to spill all over the counter.

"Well at least I know I'm not crazy!" You ran out of the mansion and just stood outside it calling your friend Dave.

"DAVE! I swear something is happening at my house!"

"Calm you're tits sis. What type of things?" His metronome voice calmed you and even a soft smile came to your lips.

"Well first I thought I felt as if I was being watched and I felt someone breathing down my neck, I brushed it off but as I walked to the kitchen I heard a 'honk' and when I got to the kitchen a brand new bottle of faygo was spilt over on its side!"

"If I come over will you calm down?"

"Yes!"

"Fine _. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll even bring pizza."

"You really are a god among men Dave."

"Of course I'm a Strider after all." Your call ended and the smile he put on your face didn't fade. You felt as if you're problem would be taken care of, after all Dave Strider could handle anything!

You just didn't notice the face of a boy in the attic window.

She was an okay motherfucker. She didn't run screaming when you followed her around, well she did run when Grand-bro spilled the faygo all over the counter, but I'm sure he didn't fucking mean to. I mean he's a big motherfucker and he may be mean when you piss him off but I'm pretty sure he would never hurt that little mama.

I looked behind me when I felt a touch on my shoulder and I saw Kur-bro. He tilted his head at me then looked outside at the little mama as she stood out front in a pair of jean kapris and a (f/c) tank top.

"She is a strange little mama isn't she Kur-bro?" All I got was a nod since his mouth had been sewn shut when we died. Oh ya were dead. A chuckle and a small honk escaped my mouth as the thought ran through my mind.

"I keep forgetting were fucking dead bro!" This time I laughed louder unable to control it even though he made a motion with his hands that I should be quiet. It took a few moments but I finally quieted myself. When I looked back out the window I saw the little mama hugging some motherfucker in a red felt suit and designer mirror shades.

I knew that having little mama hugging some motherfucker shouldn't bother me, after all I'm dead it's not like we could ever be motherfucking matespirts but something about his brought back memories of how I died. I quickly shook my head casting away the thoughts and walked away from the window leaving kur-bro to wonder what had come over me.

Thank goodness you're here Dave!" I smiled at him as he pulled up on his red motorcycle; I frowned when I realized he wasn't wearing his helmet. "Dave. You're not wearing your helmet."

"I know that. I don't need it _. I'm a strider."

"Being a strider won't help you if some fuckass runs a red light and hits you Dave."

"You worry too much _."

"Well someone has to since you obviously don't care for yourself." As much as I tried not to I couldn't help but crack a smile. Dave was that cool kid that everyone wanted to be even though he was a bit emotionless. "Anyway where's the pizza you promised?"

"On its way I called the pizza place and they said it would be here in a few. Let's go inside now, it's getting cold for someone whose as delicate as you _."

"Want to say that again strider?" He just let a small smile show as I glared at him.

"Nah that wouldn't be cool or ironic." He's comment just made you roll your eyes.

"You're not as cool as you think Dave."

"You're right I'm much cooler." You both busted out laughing as you walked back inside your mansion.

You couldn't understand why _ was so jumpy. It was just a normal house, just a bit big for someone to live alone in. _ led you to the living room where there was a large fire place, a Persian rug, a couch and love set pair along with a pompizon chair and TV to complete the cozy picture. You knew _ had a hard time sleeping so she would often just fall asleep on the couch or floor watching those stupid rom-coms that she would always end up crying at the end of.

"You can pick a movie Dave! I'll get some pillows and blankets!" She smiled and ran off to the hall closet to get said items as you just shook your head and started looking through them looking for something with violence and gore. You finally found 'The Hills Have Eyes', a gift that you had given _ last year for her birthday just so you could maybe change her mind on horror movies. It hadn't worked and had only probably been watched whenever you come over. It was perfect since she would always cling to you and hide behind you. You popped it into the DVD player and sat down as _ dropped all the blankets and pillows.

"Picked a movie Dave?" She asked and sat down"

"Ya.'The Hills Have Eyes.'" A small chuckle escaped my lips as I saw the color drain from her face.

"DAVE I HATE SCARY MOVIES!" She threw a pillow at me just making me laugh louder.

"I know that why I chose it." She groaned as the door bell rang signaling the pizza had arrived.

"Dave, go get the damn pizza."

"Fine." I stood and walked to the door when I heard a soft honk and felt as if someone had laid their hand on my shoulder. This caused me to shiver and look over my shoulder at _ expecting her to be there but she was fixing the pillows and blankets on the ground a food 6 feet away from me, now _ may be fast but the only one that fast as Bro and I'm sure Bro was still with Jake downtown. 'Must have been nothing.' I thought to myself and walked to the door paying for the pizza and walking back to the living room.

"Hers your pizza _. Half (f/t) for you and half cheese for me."

"Yay! Pizza!" She jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get some plates and a bottle of cherry faygo for me and grape for her.

"I still am mad that you chose a scary movie Dave!"

"You can change it _."

"NO I can't! I said you could choose the movie so it would be rude if I changed it."

"Then stop complaining and come eat some pizza." She just grumbled as she walked over and sat next to me on the floor. "See was that so hard?" The only answer was a pillow to the side of my head making my glasses come a skewed so my red eyes were visible.

"IS it so hard to take off those stupid mirror shades you always got on?" She just laughed as I fixed them.

"Just be quiet. You're just mad that you're not as cool as me."

"I still think you're not as cool as you think you are."

"Ya, Ya, Ya. Maybe I should eat this pizza all by myself."

"NO~! I want pizza~!" I just chuckled as we each grabbed a slice and watched the beginning credits.

_You felt someone messing with your hair. It felt nice and helped keep you lulled in sleep even though the hands messing with your hair were ice cold. _

_"Your hair is made of fucking miracles little mama, honk!" You didn't recognize that voice and it make you frown and try to turn towards where the voice was. "Don't move sis. I'm almost up and motherfucking done!" Another honk and laughter was heard as you opened your eyes and saw a boy about a year younger then you braiding your hair. He had a mane of messy black hair with indigo eyes, as well as a face of white and grey makeup on making him look like a clown. _

_"W...who are you?" Your tongue felt like lead as you struggled to stay awake. _

_"Oh my name is gamzee little mama! Don't up and worry me and kur-bro will make sure nothing motherfucking bad happens little mama!" _

_"G...Gamzee?" He smiled down at you and nodded. _

_"That's right little mama now close your eyes and dream those fucking miracles." You couldn't help but close your eyes and fall back into sleep. _

The next morning you woke up to see Dave asleep on the floor and you somehow ended up on the couch.

"Wow. Strange dreams. That's it, no more faygo before bed!" You sat up and ran a hand through your hair only to find your hair in a braid.

"w-what...? Oh crap..." This meant the dream wasn't a dream. There really was a guy named gamzee in your house last night. Dave was startled awake as you let out a scream.

You woke up to _ screaming her head off. You jumped up only to have your bones creak and your muscles ack from sleeping on the floor in your cool suit.

"_! What's wrong?" You put your hands on her shoulders the only sign you were worried was your furrowed brow.

"Tell me you did this! Please!?" She looked genuinely scared but you shook your head not understanding what she was talking about.

"_... I don't know what you're talking about."

"The damn braid Dave! Tell me you did this while I was asleep!"

"_. I couldn't do a braid even if I wanted to... Which I don't cause that would be un-cool and since I'm a Stri-" You were silenced with _ slamming a cushion into the side of your face and cursing like a sailor.

"This is no time for jokes Dave! This is serious! I had a fucking dream last night that some guy was braiding my hair then I wake up to find my hair braided! And you just think this is a game?!" Her face was red from screaming which was actually pretty cute despite the fact she was pissed at you.

"Okay. Okay. There has to be a logical explanation _."

"Really like what Strider!?" Shit. When _ uses your last name you know she isn't in the mood for your cool and ironic logic.

"You probably did it in your sleep with out realizing it...?" You answered her unsure and unwilling since you knew _ could get violent even though she was only like a hundred pounds. "I mean come on _. No one could have gotten in without me knowing. I was asleep right in front of the couch." She sighed finally calming down and excepting your logic for the ironic and coolness that it was.

"You're right Dave. Sorry that I hit you I was just a little startled." She had a look of guilt on her face which made you want to hug her.

"Don't worry about it _. How about we go to IHOP for (f/b)?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously smiling.

"Sure! Let me get dressed and we can go!" She jumped up and ran to her room upstairs to change. You didn't need to change cause you're Dave Strider.

You can't believe that Gamzee up and mother fucking messed with that mother fucking girl! Was he brain dead!? You sighed softly knowing that since you were all dead that he was quite brain dead.

_'My mother fucking idiot brother.' _You then looked over your shoulder to see said teenager the look of annoyance and anger evident.

"Aw come on kur-bro! All I fucking did was up and mess with the little mama's hair! It's mother fucking miracles brother! You should fucking try it!" All you could do was shake your head and sit underneath the attic window. You made a quick sign with your hands to translate how annoyed you were with your brother but he wasn't even paying attention.

_ 'Why do I mother fucking try anymore!?'_ You asked yourself. Gamzee and the Grand Highblood had scared away everyone that moved into the house after you all died. Gamzee was just to mother fucking native to realize he was scaring them and the Grand Highblood just fucking hated everyone who lived here.

Speaking of that mother fucking subjugglator, where was he? He was the oldest out of your trio of misfits since he was your dad but he acted worse then Gamzee sometimes!

You rose and floated out of the attic searching the house for any trace of the larger subjugglator. You floated into what was your old room only to see the motherfucker who spent the night with that little mama flipping through what seemed to be a sketchbook.

"Dave you ready to go?" She walked in wearing a white sundress and a smile that seemed infectious since the motherfucker up and smiled putting down the sketchbook he had been looking through.

"Ready _." She giggled and shot her hand into the air with a single finger pointed up.

"To IHOP! Also we're taking my car cause I don't feel like dying."

"_, My driving is not that bad!"

"You're right. It's not bad... It's horrid." The little mama laughed as the motherfucker in the red suit dead-paned. "Oh get over yourself Dave." She started to walk away as he stood up and followed after her. They walked down the stairs and even though little mama didn't notice you saw the red motherfucker ogling her with his eyes through his mirror shades.

When they finally left you watched through the kitchen window only to turn around and see Grand Highblood standing there staring threw the same window you had.

"That red motherfucker isn't good for the little mama." He looked down at you and patted your messy black hair that sadly all your family had. "REMEMBER THAT WE UP AND MOTHER FUCKING DIED. We can't do a mother fucking thing unless little mama really needs us Kurloz." He lifted his hand and disappeared into the shadows of the kitchen leaving you there to fucking think.

_'We hadn't mother fucking died. We had been murdered by a fucker with __orange eyes and that motherfucker was going to pay.'_

You returned after breakfast with Dave feeling refreshed. Sure some strange things were happening but it was an old house there was bound to be a few weird things. The honks were just the house settling, the faygo probably got knocked over by the wind! Now having your hair braided... Dave was probably right you did it to yourself as you slept! You waved to dave as he rode away on his motorcycle and turned back to unlock your front door which lead into the kitchen. When you opened it you saw a boy just standing there.

He was about a year older and his face was painted like a skull with white and black paint, he also wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of indigo sweatpants and his bones traced on his torso and upper body. You let out a strangled cry and fell backwards onto your butt when he seemed to smile. You then noticed something else, he had the same indigo eyes from the guy in your dream and the same messy mane of black hair, as well as his lips being sewn shut. He raised a hand and made the gesture that parents would with their children if they wanted them to be quiet as he turned around and disappeared into thin air.

You slowly rose up and ran out of the mansion just to turn around and stare at it. Something drew your eyes to the attic and when you looked up you saw a silhouette standing there. Another scream worked out of your throat as you ran to your car and got in only to realize you had left the keys in the door. In order to get away you would have to get up and walk back into the house. You settled with just sitting there until you stopped shaking and being able to breath normally. Suddenly your stubborn side came out.

'This is my house! I'm not going to be ran out like an intruder!' You got out of your car and stomped back inside and slammed the door.

"Ya'll listen here! This is my house now! Heres the rules of my house 1) Don't touch anything that is mine unless I say you can! 2) Don't go and waste my faygo! And 3) If you can't just randomly show up. Annonce yourselves if you want to be seen got it!?" But there was no answer just the silence of an empty house. However, you felt as if you were being watched and unlike the dream where Gamzee was just playful or the Boy who had been in the kitchen, this felt like It was angry that you were here telling it what to do.

WHO DOES THIS MOTHERFUCKER THINK SHE IS!? No one tells me what to do. I'M THE MOTHER FUCKING GRAND HIGHBLOOD! You traveled from the attic to the kitchen as you heard this little fucker barking out rules. You saw her face had turned red from anger, it was motherfucking adorable that this little motherfucker thought she could go up against you. You positioned yourself in front of the door that was behind her so she couldn't fucking run like the motherfucking cowards that these people were.

"Say it to my face, MOTHERFUCKER!" You turned solid standing behind you smiling like a madman. You let out a laugh that shook the whole house as the motherfucker jumped and turned around staring at you with wide (e/c) eyes and her mouth opened like a fish.

"Well? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE MOTHERFUCKER!?" You towered over her petite frame as you took a step forward so your bodies were separated by a few inches.

"W-Who are you?!" She stuttered making another bout of laughter escape your lips.

"I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING GRAND HIGHBLOOD, WICKED MOTHERFUCKER! This is our dark carnival. YOU CAN'T FUCKING HAVE IT!" Instead of cowering like the others had and how you expected the little mama to do her eyes got a strange look in them, a mixture of courage, pride, and stubbornness, yet fear still laid in the depths of her eyes.

"I-I bought this house. I-It's mine now. You can stay but my rules have to be followed." You laughed and took another step forward making her back up and hit the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Fine little mama. BUT YOU BETTER KEEP THAT RED MOTHERFUCKER OUT!" You rested your hand on top of her (h/c) hair and disappeared leaving her stunned.

You were terrified. You had expected Gamzee or the other boy but not this guy! He was huge almost 8 feet tall and his hair and eyes were the same as the boys and gamzees but his eyes had tinges of red mixed into the dark indigo coloration. His face was covered in grey and white paint with the grey covering his eyes like a mask and his mouth from cheek to cheek was like a jack o'lantern's smile, he also wore a black turtleneck with purple stripes on the chest almost like ribs and his pants were also black but they had purple circles. You collapsed onto the floor when he disappeared and touched where he had laid his hand on your head the ice cold chill still there . Your first instinct was to call Dave but the 'Grand Highblood''s warning was fresh in your mind and he seemed like the type you didn't want to piss off. A sigh escaped your lips as you forced yourself to stand.

'No use fighting something you can't see. Just have to figure this out without the Striders.' You grabbed a bottle of faygo from the fridge and walked to your 'Art Studio' which in real life was a room where you said to hell with cleaning and just threw your art supplies everywhere. Your mother had never been very... happy with you liking art or even drawing. She thought you should do more productive things like learning several different languages and memorizing the organs of the human body so you could one day be a doctor like your father was.

You missed that man. He was your heart and soul when he was alive. He even took in Dirk and Dave when their parents abandoned them. He was always doing his own thing and even when your mother took away your art supplies he would go right behind her and give the stuff back to you. He died in a car crash when you turned 16 five years ago. A small tear escaped your eyes as you started to flip through your sketchbooks trying to think of something to draw. After half an hour of thinking you groaned and threw the book behind you.

"This sucks! Artist block is not fun!" You yelled to the walls before proceeding to bang your head on your desk.

"Aw little mama don't go and hurt your self!" You screamed and fell out of your chair when you saw gamzees head in front of yours.

"DOES ANYONE LISTEN TO THE RULES I SET DOWN!? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN A WALL!?" All he did was chuckle and honk, which was oddly charming, no! Bad _ he's a ghost!

" Don't get all up and motherfucking stressed little mama! I'm dead remember little 'sis I can travel through whatever I motherfucking want!" You sighed and got off the floor just staring at Gamzee as he traveled fully through the wall and stood/floated in front of you. Damn were all these guys this tall? Even though he looked younger than you he was still about six feet compared to your five feet.

"Well I have to do something for my art classes so if you could-"

"Wow little mama you have a motherfucking guitar!" You let out a shriek as he traveled through you since it felt as if you took an ice bath and was just plain weird. Gamzee didn't seemed put off as he sat in front of your guitar which Dirk had given you last year for your birthday. "You think you can up and motherfucking play some time 'sis? I can't play anymore since I up and mother fucking died." The sad look on his face just made you want to hug him and the anger and shock of him traveling through you dissipated. You walked over and sat next to him.

"Sure if you want uh... Gamzee correct?" He laughed and honked laying on his back.

"Thats right little mama!"

"_." He looked at you confused.

"What you say little mama?"

"Thats me name. _, Please call me that." He smiled at you and nodded.

"Alright my wicked _." His smile was calming as you picked up the guitar and started to play.

It's been a few weeks since you and your resident ghosts had come to the understanding that neither of you were leaving. You had actually gotten into good graces with all of them and learned many things, The grand Highblood used to be an artist, Kurloz, when he was alive, used to sing and Gamzee knew how to play the guitar and the drums, he even helped you make new lyrics when you needed to for your classes. Sometimes they would even let Dave into the house, even if Gamzee would stand in the corner like a stalker watching. And for the most part they followed your rules except kurloz liked to go through your sketchbooks and whenever you would ask about what happened to his family he would just get this look of anger on his face and disappear, The Grand Highblood didn't like you drinking faygo in front of him, and gamzee would pop out of nowhere including a few times when you just got out of the shower and were only in a towel.

That leads to right now as you once again let out a stream of colorful curses in several different languages as you got dressed after kicking gamzee out of your room.

"Stupid boy! Dummkopf! I told you I was taking a shower! That means stay out!" You slammed the door and sighed looking around for your black tank top and sweatpants. You had chosen the Grand Highblood's old bedroom mostly because it was the only one with a connecting bathroom and two because he had painted the walls without a rhyme or reason in every color imaginable. It felt strangely calming even though it was chaos. After you got dressed you picked up your phone and called Dave since he promised that you both would go to the library to do research on your makaras.

"DAVE! DAVE! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! THATS WHY YOU OWN THE DAMN THING!" You groaned as you heard his voice mail. "I swear Dave if you skip out on me I'll shave your hair and steal your shades." You disconnected and stuck your phone in your pocket as you walked down the stairs. You reached the living room to see Dave stretched on your couch smirking.

"You know better than that _. I would never ditch you, I'm sure you would follow up on those threats of yours." He stretched like a cat and stood up. "By the way tell your pet to stop glaring at me." You sighed at daves disrespect for the youngest Makara.

"Dave, he's a friend not a pet. And Gamzee stop it. We've been through this. Dave is my friend too and he's allowed here as long as he does not cause trouble. Now Dave, you trouble maker, lets go, be back in a few hours Gamzee!" You and dave left the house as Gamzee disappeared back to the attic.

You and _ finally got to the library. You didn't understand her obsession with finding out what happened to these guys but she was your best friend so thats all that mattered. The name Makara rang a few bells though. You remembered Dirk talking about how 'annoying' a guy in his class was and he even shared the name Kurloz with that one who _ said had his mouth sewn shut. But come on your bro wouldn't do something like that! Kill a whole family because their annoying? Nah.

"Dave are you listening to me?" _ pouted making her look even more adorable than she already was.

"What if i wasn't?"

"Then i'll make you write out all the words that are in the dictionary backwards."

"Then, Yes I was listening." _ gave me a sceptical look but rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dave, just get on the computer so we can search the internets." Another weird thing about _ she never got on the internet at her own house since she said it would allow her mother to find her even easier and since her mother was very... controlling she didnt want that. You got on the computer and typed the most generalized words into google. _ on the other hand typed very big specifics and even found a picture of this Kurloz in a high school panoramic photo from about two years ago in the back row with Dirk in the front.

"Dave did Dirk know Kurloz?" _ looked at you confused and a bit of betrayal in her eyes about you not telling her this.

"Of course not _! I would have told you!" You felt bad lying to _ but you had to for now, at least until you had a chance to talk to dirk yourself.

"Okay... well lets keep searching!" SHe hummed softly as she kept scrolling but you couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. You logged off and stood up making _ look at you confused.

"I don't feel well _. See you tomorrow."

"Oh well okay. Don't forget tomorrow is movie night!" You forced a weak smile as you left the library and got on your bike heading straight to the two bedroom apartment you shared with Bro.

When you got home you saw Bro on the couch with some chick having sloppy makeouts. You slammed the door making them jump apart.

"Get out lady I need to talk with Dirk." She didn't ask questions and ran out of there like a bat outta hell. Dirk just looked at you annoyed his blazing orange eyes showing and all their attention on you.

"You know you could have just asked to talk with me instead of scaring my date, Dave." He stretched his legs across the couch and closed his eyes claiming the space as his showing that he was in charge.

"Did you know Kurloz Makara?" He opened one eye and looked at you.

"How do you know that name?" You started to nibble on your lower lip, a nervous habit that was only shown around Dirk.

"I saw a picture of him and you in school when I was at the library." You answered Dirk with a half-lie worried about what he was going to do. Bro stood up, his 6'2 towering above your 5'8, and smiled his cheshire smile that he only put on when he was angry, he never raised his voice, just smiled this terrifying smile.

"Tell the truth little brother. Now!" You flinched at the command and heard your phone ding on the counter next to the door. Your eyes flickered from Bro to your phone and you tried to reach for it which turned out to be a mistake. Bro moved faster than you could react and slammed you against the wall one hand around your throat, the other picking up your phone and flipping it open. "Its a text from _, oh and listen to this. 'Found a article about how the Makaras died. Thanks for your help dave. Remember tomorrow night.' You lied to me dave." He lifted you off the ground till you were eye level with him, his smile growing larger. "Seems I'll have to go talk with _ now won't I?"

"N-No! L-Leave her alone!" You were having trouble breathing and it was getting harder as Dirk tightened his grip

"Why should I Dave? You were never man enough to get her to be yours. I'm pretty sure she has never even been kissed!" Bro laughed, but it wasn't his normal light hearted chuckle it was darker, more dangerous, and it scared you. "And you want to know something little bro? I killed those makara ass hats. That boy, Kurloz, he stole the one girl I had my eyes on. She was a pretty thing, strong willed and smart, a bit like _. I tried to talk to Meulin but she wouldn't give me the time of day so I killed Kurloz and those other two. Finally I could have Meulin, But she committed suicide. All my hard work in vain and the cops never had a clue and I'm not going to let _ ruin that. Night Night Dave." I tried to scream as he slammed me into the wall making me black out.

You hummed as you worked trying to find any information you could on the Makaras. They had become a big part of your life! Gamzee and his silliness, Kurloz and his maturity and even Highblood with his moodiness. You finally came across an article about them and sent a message to dave so he would know .

_'On June 10th, a day most would celebrate for the fact they can join the world as adults and as college students after graduating high school, Kurloz Makara, along with his Father Highblood Makara and younger brother Gamzee Makara, were found dead in their home. Highblood Makara was found dead on the couch, having been killed in his sleep with what police says was a katana threw the heart, Gamzee Makara was found on the stairs having been stabbed through the stomach then slashed across his chest. The most disturbing was the state that Kurloz Makara's body was found in. He was tied to a chair and long gashes were made along where his friends said he would usually draw his bones as part of his subjugglator culture. His tongue was also cut out and his lips sewn shut, all of which the police believe was done premortem and he would have felt every wound being inflicted before his neck was slit making him bleed out taking three minutes for him to die. The police have no leads other than Kurloz's girlfriend , Meulin, who blames a classmate of theirs who the police refused to disclose the name of.'_

You gasped and covered your mouth as you read the article again and again before printing it out. Tears fell from your eyes unable to believe what you were reading, they were such nice people why would someone kill them? You sighed and got in your car before reading the article once again but this time you realized something, they were killed with a katana, Dirk knew how to fight well with katanas, they went to the same high school and this gal, Meulin, said a fellow student killed Kurloz. You had an unsettling feeling as you tried to call Dave only to be sent to voicemail.

"Dave please! This is important! I think... I think i've put you in danger without realizing it. Dave please. I think Dirk killed them! Call me back as soon as you can!" You disconnected from Dave's voice mail and cursed softly. "Dave... Please be okay." You raced home going 20 over the speed limit and practically jumped out of the car running inside your home slamming the door then locking the door behind you. You felt as if every shadow was going to jump out and kill you.

"Whoa lil mama! What's motherfucking wrong?" You screamed and jumped turning around to see Gamzee standing/floating there looking worried. You felt more tears prickle your eyes and you hugged him as you started crying.

"I-I k-kn-know h-ho-how y-yo-you a-al-all d-died! I-I'm s-so-sorry!" You kept crying as you clung to his ice cold body with him stroking your hair calming you as it always did. You finally calmed down and looked up at him realizing that he was solid or at least semi-solid. "H-How...?" He chuckled.

"Silly 'sis, Ghosts can become solid if they want, if only for a little while." More tears slipped past your eyes only to have them wiped away by Kurloz as he appeared beside you both. The Grand Highblood appeared behind you and hugged you from behind laying his cheek on top of your head casting a blanket of cold around you that, instead of frightening as it was when you first moved in, it was strangely comforting now. You knew that these boys were your family now, even if they were a bit weird and scary at times, and you didn't want to lose them.

That night you had trouble getting to sleep tossing and turning, seeing your friends dead. You couldn't help but cry and felt a cold hand running through your hair. You looked behind you and saw the grand highblood with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry little mama. WE'LL FUCKING PROTECT YOU." You giggled softly and smiled.

"I know highblood. I just... I feel guilty that I couldn't save you all." He gave you a confused look and sat on your king bed next to you.

"WHY DID YOU FEEL SO GUILTY LITTLE MAMA?! You didn't know us yet." He kept messing with your hair making you calm down and even sleeper then you already were.

"Cause you're my friends. I protect my friends." He chuckled and patted your head.

"Sleep motherfucker." You heard a soft honk and felt the bed dip on the other side of you.

"Ya little mama! We'll be right here. We may not be able to sleep since we up and died but we'll lay with you till you fall asleep okay?" You smiled and nodded.

"I would like that. Thank you." You felt the bed dip even more as they went from sitting to laying down the highblood's arms around your waist and gamzee's arms were above his wrapped around your stomach. You felt a hand on your cheek stroking it gently. You opened your eyes and looked above you to see kurloz sitting cross legged above your pillow. He smiled ,as best as he could with his lips being sewn shut, and you returned the smile before falling asleep.

You woke up the next morning and felt the chill that was left by gamzee and highblood even though they weren't their themselves. You sighed softly the worry if Dave was okay heavy on your mind. You got up and put on a (f/c) crop top and some shorts. You saw your phone blinking on your nightstand and smiled happily when you saw it was a text from Dave.

_ 'Don't worry about me _. Dirk wasn't home last night so he doesn't know what's going on. I'll talk to you tonight.'_

You let out a sigh of relief knowing your best friend was okay. You headed downstairs and to the kitchen so you could get some food in your belly! After eating breakfast you started to wonder where your Makaras were since by now at least one of them were bothering you.

"Gamzee? Kurloz?" You walked through the house and came to your art studio where they were standing looking portraits you had been working on of the Makara family. You blushed deep red as they looked at themselves then turned around and looked at you.

"You did these lil' mama?" The grand highblood's eyes, usually tinted with red, were completely calm. No red just that amazing indigo that they all shared. You could only nod your head embarrassed that they were looking at the unfinished product.

"These are motherfucking amazing sis! Do we really look like that?!" Gamzee zoomed over to you hugging you and nuzzling your neck making your blush darken. Kurloz looked at you and smiled slightly before looking back at the portrait. You had done him in a full smile without the stitches as you had seen him in the panoramic photo. He nodded slightly and you could tell he was pleased with your work.

"T-They're not done yet. I still need to finish adding the black of your hair and the greys for your make up." Highblood just laughed and messed up your hair.

"They look motherfucking done lil' mama! THEY'RE MOTHERFUCKING AMAZING!" You looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Highblood. Nobody really says that about my art work other then you guys."

"Aww lil' sis! You're the best motherfucker around! Anyone who can't see that is motherfucking blind!" You then laughed and patted gamzees head.

"Thank you Gamzee. Now if you don't mind I have to go get ready for movie night with Dave." He nodded and let go before smiling.

"Ya know lil' Mama, I know that red motherfucker ain't that bad and since you make him behave We'll leave ya alone and not act like mother fucking stalkers, okay?" You squealed and nodded your head vigorously happy that finally your best friends were trying to get along.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU GAM-GAM! You're awesome! Finally Dave can't complain like a whiny gal." You skipped out of your art studio not seeing the looks that kurloz and gamzee exchanged.

It seemed your brother was growing up. You knew that he hated dave and was jealous of how much _ hung out with him. Once _ left the room you closed the door and looked at him and gave him a look to explain.

"Well it's like how Grand-bro always says, we're dead. I can't up and make lil' mama unhappy just because I want her to hang out with us more then that Dave motherfucker." You saw the sadness on your brothers face at the knowledge that _ was alive and he was dead. No matter what could have happened if they were alive, them weren't and that was an undeniable truth.

_ 'Sorry lil bro. It can't be helped.' _You sighed and messed up his hair making him look at you confused. You shrugged and looked at Highblood as he placed a hand on both of your heads and sighed.

"You all motherfucking know that once she doesn't need us any fucking more we have to up and move on. IT'S THE MOTHERFUCKING WAY THINGS ARE. We can't up and change them even if we wanted to." You and Gamzee both saw how sad even the grand highblood was. The problem was you didn't come back from the dead, you just never moved on to the dark carnival. Something was holding you and your family here and none of you could figure it out. At first you thought it was Meulin but when she committed suicide she moved on with ease. Something else held you to this house and it drove you crazy not knowing what. You sighed and watched your father and brother go back to the attic as you just stared at the portraits _ had made of you three.

You looked at the clock and saw it was already 6 'o'clock which meant Dave would be showing up around 7:30, just enough time for you to get a shower and change into your favorite pjs since you knew dave was going to chose the scariest movie he could find to show to you.

"Guys I'm going to take a shower! Stay out of my room 'kay!? Also the door is unlocked so Dave can get in encase I'm still in the shower!" You yelled up to the attic only to get a loud honk from gamzee in response so you knew they heard you. You laughed at gamzee's habit. You never understood why he did it, the highblood just shrugged when you asked about it and said he had always done it. You tuned on the shower and quickly stripped getting into the lukewarm water.

You got to _'s place. Damn it looked bigger than it was last time you were here. That didn't matter, all that mattered was _ knew something she shouldn't. You placed a few drops of holy water on your face and the blade of one of your katanas after researching about ghosts not being able to harm you if you had some on you, you also had some salt in a bag to sprinkle around you encase they tried to hurt you anyway. You had brought both katanas but one should be enough. _ was tiny, barely 5 foot and a hundred pounds, scaring her into keeping her mouth shut would be easy but if she didn't want to be quiet fine, you would just kill her too.

You tested the door and found it unlocked, typical _ had always been trusting. Her father look you and Dave in when your own parents just up and left one day leaving you, 6 at the time, with a 4 year old dave. Her dad was nice but her mom was a bitch, she would treat you and dave as if you were nothing more than dirt, she didn't treat _ much better either. You walked inside and saw popcorn in a bowl in the counter with two bottles of faygo next to it waiting for your dear brother. You had made sure Dave wouldn't show up either by handcuffing him to his bed and taping his mouth shut with duct tape, thank god for duct tape.

You traveled through the house and up the stairs where you heard _ humming and the water of the shower going. As you were about to enter her room you heard her shower stop and her get out of the shower. You used to live with _ before you graduated from highschool and you knew all of her little habits, like how she would put on her underwear and bra before leaving the bathroom incase someone was in her room looking for something. You chuckled at how shy you knew _ was and watched through a crack from the doorway as _ exited the connecting bathroom and walked to her dresser. You pushed open the door and took a step in making _ sigh.

"Gamzee how many times do I have to tell yo... D-Di-Dirk?" She turned around and stared at you fear in her (e/c) eyes.

"Surprised _?" You sprinkled the salt in front of her doorway before walking toward her shaking form.

You stared at dirk and started to shake unable to help it. You opened your mouth to scream for help but no noise came out. Your mind was struck with fear as you watched dirk stalk towards you with his katana like a tiger about to attack his prey.

"W-why are you here dirk?" You clenched your towel even closer to your body as you tried to step back but he just kept coming toward you.

"You were digging around in things you shouldn't have _." He smiled a cheshire smile which struck fear in your heart. You realized he trapped you when you hit the wall unable to back up anymore but he kept coming forward. "You see _, I killed those Makaras for a girl. Think of what I would do to keep my freedom?" He laughed and moved faster than you ever saw driving the katana into the wall next to your head effectively boxing you in and scaring you to death.

"W-Wh-Where's dave, Dirk!?" You couldn't control your voice, all you could do was stand there shaking and terrified.

"Oh hes at home asleep. He hit his head pretty bad but he'll be okay... maybe." he chuckled and leaned down to where he was eye level with you, his orange eyes visible through his shades, "But enough about little dave. You're going to keep your mouth shut about the Makaras. Understand _?"

"A-An-And if I don't?" you wish you sounded as brave as the sentence was supposed to sound but the predatory look in Dirks eyes was scaring you.

"There will be consequences _." You started to shake worse as you saw his eyes travel across your body.

"D-Dirk! You're like my brother! T-This isn't right..." He just laughed in your face making you flinch.

"Right, _? Guess what. There is no right or wrong and right now you're not in a position to make demands." He kissed you roughly making you gasp in shock and disgust allowing him to jam his tongue down your throat. He ripped the towel from your body and groped you roughly through your bra as you tried to push him away. He growled and pushed his rock hard body against your shaking form and bit your neck hard enough to draw blood. You screamed and did the only thing you could think of, you kneed him between the legs. He yelled and collapsed giving you a chance to run out of the room.

"I'm fucked! I'm fucked! I'm fucked!" You ran to your art studio and slammed the door locking it. When you turned around you screamed and clutched your chest when you came face to face with kurloz. "KURLOZ! You scared the shit out of me! D-Dirk is here! H-He's angry that I figured out he killed you! Kurloz? Kurloz whats wrong?" You looked into his eyes but instead of the calming indigo you were so used to his eyes were just a milky white and his face was void of expression. "Kurloz?" You yelped as the Grand Highblood and Gamzee appeared behind you and the Grand Highblood spoke unexpectedly.

"Don't worry about the Orange-eyed motherfucker lil' mama. Hide in the closet we'll protect you from that motherfucker." He looked at kurloz a small growl in his chest. "Kurloz. You wanted motherfucking revenge now is the time for it." He just nodded and floated out of the doorway and the grand highblood followed after making sure you were hidden enough for his tastes with gamzee sitting in front of the door drumming his fingers nervously against his knee trying to smile at you as if he was trying to convince himself everything was going to be alright.

That motherfucker was here. He was in your home and tried to hurt _! You growled softly your rage consuming your mind.

_"He's going to mother fucking die! I'll run that sword through him my self!"_

You didn't realize you had projected that thought or that The Grand Highblood stood behind you. All you knew was the pain you remembered of every slice, him cutting out your tongue and him laughing as you tried to scream and spit out the blood that was flooding your lungs. You started to shake as you were sure _ had done because of the fear that motherfucker had caused. _'I'm going to kill that motherfucker!'_

"You need to calm down little motherfucker. _ was already up and motherfucking terrified and YOU GO OFF AND TURN MOTHER FUCKING POLTREGIST!" You turned to your father frowning. How long had he been there? You couldn't remember... _?

_'_... Who... Why can't I remember...'_

You started to get even angrier a dark indigo almost black color surrounding you.

"MOTHERFUCKER CALM DOWN!" You felt a hand on your shoulder and suddenly an image appear in your head, an image of a girl with bright (e/c) and shimmering (h/c) hair wearing a happy smile. Then the image changed, to the same girl her eyes wide with fear and shaking.

_'That's... That's _. She matters right now. Not my grudge.' _You looked up at the grand Highblood and saw him smile.

"Good lil' bro. Good. Anger is motherfucking fine but YOU CAN'T UP AND FUCKING LOSE YOURSELF!" You nodded and looked down the hall way as you hear the voice of the man that killed your family and threatened your friends.

Oh _ had really fucked up now. You were just going to hurt her but now, now you were going to kill that little bitch for kneeing you.

"_~! Come out, Come out wherever you are~!" You still had the cheshire smile stretched across your face as you walked down the hallway scraping your katana against the wall making a horrid noise like nails on a chalkboard. You laughed as you kicked open doors just to find empty rooms. "5 rooms down~! Only 5 more on this floor to go~! Come out now and I'll make sure you dont suffer like that ass hat kurloz did!" You sighed as you got no responce and took off your shades tucking them into the pocket of your pants. "Or maybe I'll have a little fun before I kill you."

_'You won't touch her motherfucker!'_

You gripped your head in pain and growled, despite the voice being warped by death and anger you knew that voice. It was the voice of Kurloz Makara.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT KURLOZ! You couldn't protect anyone when you were alive and I'm sure as you are dead that you can't protect _ now!" You saw him become solid in front of you, his indigo eyes blazing with anger. You then saw his father start to solidify behind him and laugh. "What's wrong Kurloz? Scared you can't beat me without your precious daddy?" Your mocking works made him scowl and look behind him shaking his head. You then saw his father disappear but hear a whisper right next to your ear as well as a blanket of ice.

"You up and fucked with _. He isn't happy motherfucker. Get ready to die." It was so clear but so quiet you couldn't be sure if it was in your head or real but that didn't matter, what mattered is that Kurloz would be permanently dead if you could just stab him in the heart with your katana since the holy water would cause him to move on by force and you had no problems with that.

"I killed you once kurloz, now I'm going to make sure you stay dead." You got in your fighting position as he got in his kick boxing poise. You were going to have fun with this and lunged forward.

You woke up with a splitting headache and with your wrists sore as hell. You tried to open your mouth but you realized there was duct tape over your mouth productively mumbling your screams and with your hands handcuffed above your head there wasn't much you could do but struggle hoping to get free so you could help _ and the Makaras. You may not be as connected to them as _ was but she considered them family and you just wanted her to be happy. You suddenly felt extremely cold then the duct tape was ripped off your face by an unseen force causing you to let out a long stream of curses that _ had taught you, the pain masking that the unseen force had even managed to break the handcuffs, though it caused your wrists to bleed like a mo'fo.

"Shut up motherfucker... Get to the mother fucking mansion quick... _ is in danger and that orange-eyed motherfucker is fighting kurloz..." The voice sounded weak as you looked around confused.

"_ said you can appear solid. Why can't I see you?" There was a growl and the voice seemed to become angry.

"I up and motherfucking helped you and you questioning me... I'm not where I died... I'm too weak to show my self.." You felt the force disappear and ran out of the apartment grabbing the keys to your bike before calling the cops hoping that they would get there before you or _ died.

You got to the mansion and saw Dirk's car in the driveway with one of his katanas laying in the front seat. You grabbed it knowing it was probably your only chance to have a real weapon against your brother and ran into the house. You saw Dirk fighting with the one you had seen in the photo, Kurloz. He seemed to be putting up a good fight but you saw that Dirk was starting to anticipate Kurloz's moves. You and kurloz made eye contact and an unspoken agreement was made, dirk had to die to ensure that _ was safe. You ran up the stairs and kurloz pounced on your brother. You saw Dirks blade go through Kurloz's chest and you ran the blade in your hands through Dirk's chest making him cough and sputter in shock.

He pulled out the blade from Kurloz's chest and you saw him float through the walls, with the help of The Grand Highblood, before you looked at your brother. Your eyes met, blazing orange and crimson red, in his eyes were disbelief and anger.

"D-Dave... W-We're brothers..." His breathing became more ragged and he started to cough up blood before falling to the floor when you removed the sword from his chest.

"Yes Dirk, We are. And _ was like a sister to us. I can't believe you would go this far, you were our role model Dirk. But now I see you're just like everyone else." He then laughed that same laugh that he had done in the apartment, only this time it was broken by his coughing and the blood coming from his mouth.

"Ya I am like everyone else. But that means you are too! You're nothing!" He started to cough even worse and you knew he was almost dead.

"No Dirk. I am something. I'm _'s. She makes me everything I need to be." You saw the lights go out in Dirks eyes and even though you knew he deserved to die this way you couldn't help but feel the sadness that comes with losing a family member. You wiped away the tears that ran down your cheeks and went to find _.

You saw Highblood practically carry Kurloz into the room you were hiding in and you knew it was over. Dirk was dead and the price was Kurloz.

"Kurloz!" You ran from your hiding spot to him as the Grand Highblood laid him on the ground Gamzee not far behind.

"Kur-bro..." He looked up at you both and smiled. You noticed that his stitches were gone and touched his cheek.

"Kurloz your stitches..." He then chuckled, Kurloz, the ghost who you've lived with for over a month and never heard ever utter a peep, chuckled.

"Their gone lil' mama. What was tying me here is gone so I can finally move on even if that orange-eyed motherfucker hadn't stabbed me with a katana drenched in mother fucking holy water." You let out a strangled laugh as tears started to fall from your eyes, his voice was as amazing as gamzee had described and made you smile through the tears. You were happy that Kurloz could finally be with his love, Muerlin, but he was one of your best friends. It was just so overwhelming. That's when you saw Dave enter your art studio, his wrists had bloody cuts and his signature red suit was disheveled with blood on the front. He didnt say anything. He just walked to your side and sat beside you taking kurloz's hand in his.

"Thank you for protecting _, Kurloz. Thank you." Kurloz just simply smiled and closed his eyes as a bright light started to surround him. Suddenly kurloz was gone... in the blink of an eye you had lost your friend, Dave had lost a comrade, Highblood lost his son, and Gamzee lost his brother. You all didn't move, you just clung to each other sharing each other's grief and cried till the police sirens were heard. And even as the police questioned you the only thing going through your head was that exactly two years ago Kurloz died once and tonight he had died again but this time it was on his terms.

After a week you and dave were allowed to return to your homes, everything had been cleaned and the police had made sure all traces of what happened were gone except for the mark his katana had made in your bedroom wall. Gamzee then became your constant shadow only leaving you alone when you were in the shower and the Grand Highblood helped you burn the guitar that Dirk had given you. He hadn't asked you why understanding that you didn't want anything to remind you of the monster you had been friends, and even considered a sibling, with. But something hung in the air around all three of you, you knew that the other two Makara's would be moving on soon but none of you wanted to except that fact just yet.


	2. Dave's Ending

_Sometimes you have to let go..._

You knew they were leaving when they asked you to come up to the attic. You could see it in their eyes as they looked at you, the look of sadness and guilt that they were leaving you.

"Lil sis... We got to go. You don't motherfucking need us no more." Gamzee tried his best to console you but it didn't help the tears stop from forming in the corners of your eyes.

"Look here lil' mama. WE DON'T WANT TO UP AND MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE YOU! But Kurloz has been calling us to go on to the next stop IN THIS MOTHERFUCKER OF A DARK CARNIVAL." You looked up at the Grand Highblood and hiccupped unable to speak cause of the tears.

"Aw Lil' sis don't up and cry. We can't stand to see you motherfucking cry." Gamzee hugged you as did Highblood.

"P-Promise you won't forget m-me?" You looked at them and saw them smile.

"Of course not lil mama!"

"We could never up and motherfucking forget you!" They smiled down at you and you smiled back. Gamzee went first, with a loud honk and a laugh the light surrounded him. "Don't worry lil' sis! We'll see you on the motherfucking other side!" And like Kurloz, in a flash of bright light he was gone. Your Gam-Gam had moved on. You felt the familiar cold hand on your head and you looked up at Highblood to see a frown on his face.

"You're like a motherfucking daughter, lil' mama. Don't motherfucking cry for us." You hiccupped again and tried to wipe away the tears .

"T-Tell Kurloz I say h-hi okay? A-and make sure you don't cause to much trouble. And..." You were cut off by Highblood laughing and picking you hug in a bear hug.

"You worry too much, motherfucker. You'll see us when it's your time to join the motherfucking Dark Carnival. See you my lil _." He put you down and took a step back his smile infecting you and causing you to smile too.

"Goodbye Grand Highblood..." He nodded and in a flash of the same bright light he was gone. You were alone, in this big mansion for the first time since you bought it, you were all alone. You felt your legs give out and you collapsed onto the attic floor. You couldn't feel a trace of the Makaras, nothing but empty space, and all you could do was cry.

A year had passed since the Makaras moved on and it still effected _ pretty badly but it was getting better. At first she couldn't even step inside her own home but slowly and surely with your help you had made it better. After six months you moved in just so she wouldn't be alone.

_ rarely smiled after they left but you helped bring back the lights into her eyes and every time she smiled or laughed you felt as if someone had given you a pat on the back. You and _ had even started dating. All your friends thought it was about time but you were just happy that _ was even able to accept your feelings after what Dirk had done.

You were in the kitchen making coffee when you saw the date, June 10th. You sighed and shook your head at the date, a year ago she lost the Makaras, you lost Dirk, and the Makaras lost their lives three years ago. You knew _ probably would want to mope around and you weren't going to push her to do anything. You saw _ walk into the kitchen and smile at you.

"Dave? Can I ask a big favor?" You nodded and poored some coffee into your mug.

"Anything _." You looked at her and smiled back. She sighed and got herself some coffee.

"I want to go to the Makaras' graves and put flowers there if that's okay." You just nodded and again and hugged her.

"Whatever you want _." You looked at the portraits that _ had made and hung on the wall. You, even though you didn't like them in the beginning, accepted that they would always be a part of yours and _ lives.

Dave took you to where the Makaras were buried. You had found their graves in the shade of a weeping willow and placed purple hydrangeas and purple statice to show how much you missed them and were thankful to have known them. You laid a small kiss to each of the tombstones and stood up. You took Dave's hand and walked away but you swore you heard a small honk making you smile softly and look over your shoulder at the three graves.

~~~Five Years Later~~~

You laughed as you saw Dave playing with your four year old daughter, she had your eyes but her father's hair, chasing her around the living room with her screaming in delight that she had her father's' attention.

"Momma! Momma!" She screamed and ran behind you with Dave close behind.

"Oh no you don't! Not even Momma _ can protect you from the tickle monster! I'll just get you both!" He then proceeded to pick you and your daughter up making you scream happily.

"Dave put us down! Lunch is ready!" He chuckled and kissed you making your daughter make a face.

"Icky daddy! Icky!" He just laughed and put you both down. You smiled as you watched her run to the kitchen table and try to pour herself some faygo.

"No you don't. Dave took the bottle from her and poured it into her sippy cup making her laugh.

"Thank you daddy!" They hugged each other as you put a ham and cheese sandwich in front of her. "YAY! Ham and cheze!" SHe gobbled it down as you washed dishes and Dave went to watch TV in the living room.

"Momma who's tat?" You looked up and saw your daughter pointing at the portraits of the Makaras you did about six years ago.

"They are the Makaras, Dear."

"Whos the m-ma-makras?" You smiled and walked over sitting next to your daughter.

"The Makaras. They are Highblood, Kurloz, and Gamzee. They protected momma before you were even born." Her eyes lit up amazed.

"Can I meet them momma!?" You sighed and shook your head.

"No you can't sweetie. They already joined the Dark Carnival. But come here and I'll tell you about them." She climbed into your lap and listened as you told her everything about them, with Dave walking over and adding little details a few times. You smiled down at your daughter and couldn't help but feel as if the Makaras were still there with you, maybe not physically but they were still there in your heart and in the stories you would tell your daughter.

_ To move on in order to keep the memories alive._


	3. Gamzee's Ending

_In Life you usually only one chance..._

You had gotten used to gamzee avoiding you since kurloz had left and Grand Highblood had left not to long after. You understood Gamzee not wanting to leave but him being here but not "being here" with you, talking and laughing with you, as he usually was was more depressing then him just leaving. You finally had enough of it and slammed the plate you had been washing into the soapy water before stomping up to your art studio where you knew he would be sitting and looking through your latest artistic fopa.

I was surprised when _ Slammed open the door to her studio with a look of

rage plastured on her face.

"Everything alright little mama?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT!? How could anything be alright!? You're ignoring e! Don't

you see that that's worse then just leaving?! Don't your see how much it hurts to

have someone you care about just ignore you like trash!?" Tears cascaded down

her cheeks, her #e/c# eyes staring up into your indigo ones causing your heart to

break.

"Lil' mama... I never wanted to hurt you..."

"Well you did!" She stomped her foot quite adorably and turned to where her

back was to you pouting making you chuckle.

"I'm sorry Lil' Mama. I was just trying to make it easier for when I leave."

You sighed feeling like there was a rock in your stomach weighing you down with

that simple fact. You had to leave and you would probably never see her again.

"Do you have to go?" She looked up at you almost like a child making you

smile depressed.

"Ya Lil' Mama. I'm sorry." You wrapped your arms around her in a hug trying

to comfort her.

The next day you were in your studio when Gamzee came on through your wall

and just watched you work.

"Gam-Gam. I hate it when you stare." He just chuckled and floated over.

"It's time Lil' Mama." You looked at him unable to feel anything but sadness.

But why do you have to go?! Why cant you stay?!" He sighed at your tantrum

and just shook his head.

"We've been over this. I can't stay _." He then gave his laid back smile

and kissed your forehead. "And who knows Lil' mama maybe I'll be reincarnated

like in those motherfucking books you like to read. I think I would be a

motherfucking turtle."

"Gam-Gam..."

"Ya Lil' mama?"

"Why a god damn turtle?"

"Cause turtles are so motherfucking chill!" He simple smiled yet again and

the light over took him leaving you standing in your studio alone. A ghost of a

smile dusted your lips and you started to paint a turtle swimming in the ocean

painting a small :o) in the bottom left corner to remind you of Gamzee.

The next few months were hell for _. She nearly flunked out of collage

but as the winter months came to a close and the breath of spring gave life back

to the land it seemed to lift her spirits as well. You sighed at the thought of

how dark _ had gotten right after Gamzee left but now she was almost the exact

same as she was several months ago. She smiled, though not as bright, and she

still did her art, though she refused to use indigo. She was still your _

that you had know since childhood.

You saw her walk towards the small cafe you currently sat at waiting for her

at. They had amazing coffee and even sold some faygo for _.

"Hey, _."

"Hey, Dave!" She smiled and sat down just talking about how the day had been

when she suddenly stopped and looked past you to the counter where someone was

being served.

"_?" You turned and looked at him shocked by what you saw, a boy about your age was standing at the counter a guitar strapped to his back, he had a wild mane of black hair and a laid back smile that you had seen in _'s drawings. "_... is that...?" You got no response as she stood up and walked towards the stranger as if in a trance. When the boy turned around you saw a pair of dark indigo eyes looking back and a face full of white and grey make up. He just stared at _ then smiled.

"Good day Lil' Mama. Can I help you?"

This had to be one of the most fucked up dreams you've ever had, that is if this was a dream, and if it was you never wanted to wake up.

"W-Well um..." You struggled for words before noticing that he had a bottle of grape faygo in his hands. "You like faygo? What flavor to you think is best?" He gave you the same smile that he would give you back when he was a spirit and tossed the bottle up in the air then catching it in his other hand.

"Grape is the motherfucking best Lil' mama. The name is Gamzee. What's your's Lil' mama?"You smiled without realizing it, it just felt so nice to hear the familiar nickname coming from that voice you had fallen for.

"I'm _." A look of remembrance fell over his face for a moment as well as a look of confusion before he smiled and handed you the bottle of faygo.

"Well is motherfucking awesome to meet you, _" You giggled at his verbal tick and looked fro him to Dave and back.

"Would you like to join us for a while? Dave and I were just talking about our classes for this fall." He smiled down at you and smiled.

"Sure Lil' mama. And maybe I'll share my motherfucking music with ya." You just nodded still smiling.

"I would like that very much Gamzee." You led him to your table and helped him sit down before sitting your self and just talking as if you had always known him.

Something about this Lil' Mama was familiar. You couldn't shake the feeling but hey you weren't one to dwell on such things. You just smiled at her and talked wanting to get to know this _ as well as possible.

_So when you get a second chance you better try your hardest to get it right._


	4. Highblood's Ending

_Life is a bitch, sometimes it takes something you love away..._

You knew something was up when gamzee asked you and Highblood to your art studio. You looked at him having an idea that this was his way of moving on.

"Well uh... I guess you all up and motherfucking know I'm going to move on to the Dark Carnival." You looked at him tears in your eyes.

"Gam-Gam. Y-you don't have to go..." He smiled at you but instead of his usual laid back calm smile this one was forced and he patted your head.

"Ya I do lil' sis. I up and hear Kurloz calling me. He's motherfucking worried if we stay to long we will up and fade." He then looked at Highblood and nodded an unspoken agreement before he looked back to you and gave you a softer smile. "Please don't motherfucking cry little mama. We'll be waiting on the other side." He hugged you and shook the Highblood's hand before the light surrounded him. He gave one last smile and then he disapeared. You looked at the highblood a tear rolling down your cheek.

"Does that mean your leaving too?"

The motherfucking tear that was falling down lil mama's cheek was breaking your heart but you knew that Gamzee was right, with nothing holding you there if you stayed to long then you would fade into nothingess. You sighed and nodded your head pulling _ closer to you.

"I don't have a motherfucking choice lil' mama. IF I FUCKING STAY I'LL FADE!" _ looked at the floor trying to hide the tears that fell and you felt as if a knife was being shoved into your heart and twisted. "I'm motherfucking sorry _." _ looked up at you with those big (e/c) eyes almost pleading with you.

"C-Can't you just stay till tomorrow? P-Please Highblood?" You sighed and pulled _ into a hug and nodded.

"Alright Lil' Mama. Just tonight then I have to motherfucking leave."

You sighed in releif after getting Highblood to agree to stay one more night. You had somehow managed to fall inlove with the eldest subjugglator and dispite him being a ghost you couldn't stop the feelings. You were going to tell him your feelings tonight, and even though youve been telling yourself that for months this was your last chance to hopefully have your feelings returned.

That night you were a nervous wreck and couldn't stop pacing. The Grand Highblood watched you from your bed almost amused that you were pacing and avoiding the bed at all costs as if it would stop the night from passing.

"You paceing motherfucker isn't going to stop the night from up and running away." You sighed and walked over to the bed chewing on your bottom lip. "Alright lil' Mama whats up and making you so motherfucking nervous." You sat on the edge of the bed blushing and looked at the floor.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Crap. You knew you couldn't hide fear or your anxiety very well but this was rediculous. It's three simple words and nothjing else in this world scared you more at the moment..

"Don't up and lie to me, _. Motherfucking tell me or I'll motherfucking leave right now." You looked at him terrified and saw he was frowning the look in his indigo eyes showing he was completely serious.

"W-We-Well you see Highblood... I-I..." You sighed and shook your head trying to builf up the courage to tell him as the Grand Highblood just watched looking amused. "I... ILOVEYOU!" You shouted at Highblood and closed your eyes tight waiting for a long rant how it could never happen since he was dead and bla bla bla.

But it never came, you both just sat in silence, you sitting there in terror of rejectiong and the Highblood just digesting what you just shouted at him.

"Thank the mirthful messiahs..." You opened your eyes and looked at him confused.

"W-What do you me-" You didnt have time to finish your sentence before the Grand Highblood pulled you into his lap and kissed you, your nightgown ridding up. He was ice cold as you had gotten used to and the kiss was passionate but you could tell he was holding back trying not to hurt you. You shivered as you felt his cold hands on your thighs. He pulled away and looked into your eyes smiling.

"I've motherfucking fallen in love with you too, lil' Mama. I only have tonight and I'm not going to waste it." He reclaimed your mouth in a bruising kiss laying you down on your bed and pushing your night gown up even more causing you to blush. He chuckled at your blushing face and kissed your neck nipping at your sweet spots making you moan. You pulled off his shirt with shaking hands, exploring his stomach and chest. Your eye brows nitted together and you sslowly traced it when you saw the vertical scar on his chest above his heart.

"Is this where...?" He nodded and took your hand in his much larger one before kissing the inside of your wrist.

"It doesn't matter lil' mama. All that fucking matters right now is you and me." He kissed you again pulling off your nightgown completely. You felt your face heat up as he stared at your body and you looked away embarassed. "Don't look away from me lil' mama. You dont have anything to be motherfucking embarassed about." He kissed down your neck to the valley of your breasts. He smiled and groped your chest taking one nipple in his mouth as he tweaked the other one with his hand. You shivered and moaned from the pleasure and the cold that radiated off his body. He switched breast treating it in the same way as the other one smirking. You shivered and moaned louder as you felt his other hand travel down and under your panties rubbing aginst your heat.

"H-Highblood!" You blushed darker at how needy you sounded as he chuckled and kissed you.

"Tell what you want my motherfucking miracle." He laughed as you blushed an even deeper shade of red and you were sure you must have resembled a tomato.

"I-I want you out of those clothes Highblood. Please~!" He chuckled again and kissed you pulling off his pants and boxers throwing them with your forgotten nightgown before kissing down your body. You didn't even notice the cold anymore, your body just seemed to be on fire. Highblood nipped at your thighs pushing them apart and practicly ripped off your panties making you moan his name.

"Pacientce Lil' Mama. Motherfucking Pacintce." He smiled up at your flushed face and started to lick your heat. You moaned louder clawing at the sheets. This was a pleasure youve never experienced before and you felt a tightening in your lower abdomen.

"H-Highblood! Please stop the teasing!" He licked your folds one last time before coming up and kissing you allowing you to taste yourself on his lips.

"Hold on to me Lil' Mama. It's going to hurt like a motherfucker at first." You nodded tentitively as he moved the hair out of your face concern on his face. "Tell me now if you want to motherfucking stop cause I wont be able to up and control my self if you dont." Your eyes met his and you smiled putting your hand on his cheek.

"I love you Highblood. I want this." You kissed him as he started to enter you. You clawed his back as the pain started to get unbearable and tears sprung up in your eyes when you felt your barrier break. The grand Highblood wispered comforting words in your ear and kissed your neck gentley trying to distract you from the pain as you got used to him being inside you. After a few minutes the pain faded and you grinded aginst him experimentally only to experience a pleasure youve never known making you gasp. Highblood growled softly kissing your neck.

"A motherfucking miracle from the mirthful messiahs lil' mama." He kissed you and started to thrust gaining speed each time. You let out a gasp and a wonton moan when he hit that one spot that made you see stars.

"R-Right there Highblood!" You moaned louder as he continued to hit your spot.

"Any motherfucking thing for you lil' mama!" You moaned eachothers names as the tightning in your stomach got stronger.

"Highblood~!"

"_~!" You peaked with him and clung to him as you felt like you were flying. You slowly regined your sences and hear the Grand Highblood chuckle as he laid on his back pulling you onto his chest. "My motherfucking miricle." You giggled sleepily and looked up at him.

"My motherfucking Highblood." He laughed and kissed your forehead.

"Sleep lil' Mama." You yawned and fell assleep your head resting above the scar on his chest.

You just watched _ sleep feeling a dread as you felt the sun start to rise and the warmth of the light start to surround you.

"I'm motherfucking sorry lil' Mama. I'm so motherfucking sorry." You kissed her sleeping form and felt the ghost of a tear fall down your cheek as the light surrounded you and took you away from your motherfucking miricle.

You felt the warmth of the light fade and suddenly you were standing in a long black tunnel the light that had surrounded you traveling to an even brighter light at the end of this cold motherfucking tunnel. Something just felt off and you knew that the light hadn't ment to let you stay here when it stopped and pulsed almost confused why you weren't surrounded by it any more before returning to you. It tried several more times to take you to the bright light before growing twice the size it was supposed to be and you saw the sillowtte of a person inside it. You couldn't see any identifiable cues for gender other then the person seemed a lot larger then would be possible.

"It seems something has happened to you dear soul." The voice was undescribable, calm yet almost angry, and you tilted your head staring at the person.

"What do you motherfucking mean?" The person hummed and seemed to put its hand on it's chin.

"I'm not sure. You did something to make you crossing impossible. Tell me, do you know anyone living? No, No that can't be. The other two knew that girl but they crossed easily." The person just seemed to mutter to them self as your pacientce started to wear thin.

"Just tell me what I need to do motherfucker!" Your shouting seemed to startle the person as it's attention was brought back to you.

" Well... It seems that you'll have to wait here till I can meet this girl in person." You felt your heart constrict at the thought that you may have put _ in danger and you reacted as such.

"YOU WONT GO FUCKING NEAR HER MOTHERFUCKER!" The person just chuckled as if they were amused.

"I shall if you wish to move on to the next world." You growled and glared at the person.

"Fine motherfucker, BUT I'M GOING WITH YOU!" They just nodded unfased by your shouting.

"I think that is reasonable. Stay here while I clear this with the big boss." And then the light faded back to it's normal size and zoomed off to where the brighter light leaving you to your thoughts.

You woke up not feeling the familar cold and kept your eyes closed tightly tears cascading down your face with you not wanting to face the fact that the love of your life was gone.

You slowly opened your eyes after having dozed off from crying so much and sighed when you saw the clock on your bed side table said 12:30 in the after noon. You didn't want to get up but you knew you had too. There was nothing you could do to bring back the Makaras and you just had to keep living.

~~~1 Month later~~~

You should have known better then to have told Dave you werent feeling well. You should have motherfucking known! But nooo you had to be a good best friend and tell him that you've been getting sick and throwing up lately. So now you were here... In a docters room... Being asked to pee in a cup with Dave standing in the door way blocking any way of escape.

"Um how about no, Doc."

"Please Miss._. We need you to do this that way we can run tests and make sure it's not anything serious."

"... You really can't do anything else?"

"Not inless you wish us to take a blood sample." You felt all the blood drain out of your face and you heard Dave chuckle from the mdoorway.

"Not goiong to happen doctor. _ here hates needles." You then procceded to throw the doll that showed the human body from the doctor's desk at Dave's head.

"Give me the damn cup." After going into the bathroom and... collected the sample you handed the cup to the Doctor and waited in that tiny office... for four damn hours. The only thing entertaining about this was Dave over reacting and pacing actting as if he was going to come back with a death sentence."Dave, calm your tits. It's probabbly just a stomach virus or something."

"Their pecs. Not tits _." You rolled your eyes and gave him a look that clearly said you didn't give a fuck.

"Their moboobs Dave."

"At least I have tits, _."

"Oh now I'm going to kill you Dave." You both laughed as the Doctor finally walked back in smiling.

"Good news Miss._. You're not sick!" You looked at him confused.

"Um then why do I keep getting sick Doctor?"

"Oh thats easy! Your pregnant! Congrats!" He then procceded to shake Daves hand and walk out leaving you both in shock.

"I'm pregnant..."

"You actually got laid!?" Procced to strangling Dave with that wierd paper they put on examination room beds.

You groaned when you arrived home just flopping on the couch as Dave just sauntered over sitting on the arm of the couch.

"So who is the lucky guy to get you preggo _?" You mumbled into the couch cusions your face a blushing mess. "What was that? I can't hear you." You then sat up and glared at dave.

"The Grand Motherfucking Highblood! We up and fucked and now I'm pregnant with a ghost's baby!" You flopped back onto the couch screaming into it panicing.

"Wait... A ghost managed to fuck you?" You then slapped him upside the head with the couch cussion.

"Nice to know you have your prioridies straight Dave." He just shrugged and stood up completely calm.

"Your pregnant, _. Nothing we can do about it. Now you stay here and rest while I run to the store. Can't have you messing up my god kid before I get the chance to teach them everything Ironic and Cool." You laughed and looked up at him smiling.

"And how do you know youre going to be the god father?"

"Cause you have no other friends."

"... Oh go fuck your self Dave." He laughed and messed up your hair before walking to the door.

"Nah thats why God created drunk chicks _." You threw another pillow at him only to have the door close before it hit him.

"Damn that cool Kid and his Ironic-ness." You sighed and rubbed your stomach gently smiling. "Don't worry, Kid. I'll make sure that diva Dave doesn't mess you up to much."

"Well this explains why he couldn't move on perfectly." You jumpped up and saw a sillowette of a person surrouned by a halo of light and beside them was The Grand Highblood wearing his signiture smile.

"You really motherfucking pregnant lil' Mama?" You nodded happily and moved to hug him when the person moved inbetween you both.

"Well this is quite troubling. Quite troubling indead." They seemed to sigh and looked at the Highblood. "You are a ghost. Ghosts can not get the living or anyone for that matter pregnant. The big boss must see you both then." Faster then either of you could react this person reached out and grabbed your arms then suddenly everything was spinning. It felt like you were being pulled through a small tube and you gaspped for air when you felt solid ground underneith your feet. You looked around to see the dark tunnel and the Highblood beside you looking at you worry etched into his face.

"You okay lil' Mama?" You just smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Highblood." You stood up and hugged him. He seemed to purr as he wrapped his arms around you holding you tight. You looked up and saw the person traveling towards this amazingly bright light before dissapearing into it all together. "Highblood, What's going on?" You saw the worry in his eyes and heard him sigh before looking back to the Bright Light.

"I wasnt up and motherfucking able to move on to the Dark Carnival. They think it because of me motherfucking loving you and..." He placed a hand on your stomach and you understood that this wasn't all fun and games. "They are planning on maybe up and motherfucking taking you to the Dark Carnival too. Don't worry lil' Mama, I wont let those motherfuckers touch you." You looked up at the Grand Highblood a plan formulating in your head.

"This time I'll save you Highblood. Just keep hold of my hand and keep me grounded." He nodded not bothering to question it and you both turned to the Bright Light ready to face it. You saw instead of one sillowette there was now three just watching you both. You cleared your throat and took a step forwad trying to look braver then you felt. "L-Look! The Grand Highblood and his boys were murdered! They deserve to still live!" All the responce you got was the light flickering almost as if it was deliberating on your words.

"I already tried that LIl' Mama. They said that it wasn't their motherfucking fault." You looked at him.

"Let me do this Highblood." You turned back to them and took a deep breath. "He isn't a ghost anymore. He is alive in atleast one way, he has to be since I'm pregnant and as you said _Ghosts_ cant get anyone pregnant." The people turned to eachother then back to you almost as if they were a judge and jury.

"We shall allow him and the younger one to return if the young one shall chose it." You gasped happily and turned around pracrticly pouncing into the Grand Highblood's arms kissing him. He kissed back and put you down when you saw Gamzee walking from the bright light over to you both his normal laid back smile on his face.

"Hey my motherfucking lil' sis. It motherfucking true your going to up and give me a lil' sibling?" You laughed and nodded.

"It's true Gam-Gam." He laughed and picked you up spinning you around.

"This is motherfucking awesome lil' Sis! Now lets up and go motherfucking home." You took the Grand Highblood's and Gamzee's hands in yours looking up at the bright light to see Kurloz standing there smiling with a girl with long black hair standing beside him smiling as well. He waved at you three and suddenly everything went black.

You woke up with a groan and looked around. You were on the living room floor on top of the Grand Highblood and Gamzee drapped half across the couch and half on the flood. This was the moment when Dave walked in with that seemed like the entire baby section of the mall.

"Alright _! I got everything! Dippers, bottles, Formula... HOLY FLYING FUCK WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT THEY FUCKING MOVED ON TO THE LIGHT AND SHIT!" You laughed at Daves shock waking up The Grand Highblood and Gamzee.

"They did dave but now... You nuzzled Highblood's neck and instead of the familar cold you felt his warm body aginst yours. "They are alive."

"Right... Well Im going to go chose a room for my cool and ironic god kid." Dave then procceded up the stairs with two buckets of indigo and red paint as you just laughed at the Grand Highblood's annoyed look.

"Is that red motherfucker always going to be here?" You nodded calmly.

"He's my best friend Highblood try to get along." You then noticed that gamzee was no where to be seen and you could hear arguing upstairs. "Yep... Our big happy family."

~~~8 Months Later~~~

After 18 hours of labor you finally gave birth to your twins, a little girl, who looked exactly like her father except she had your skin color, and a little boy with your hair and his fathers eyes. You cooed at them making them laugh and gurgle at you as Highblood was finally allowed into the room by the nurses. You looked up at him and smiled.

"Our little twins, Highblood. Our little babies." He just nodded looking at them in awe smiling.

"Our motherfucking miricles." He kissed you just as Dave and Gamzee were allowed inside. Gamzee just smiling at you both as Dave looked ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"Whoo! Go Pops!"

"I'm going to hurl." You stuck your tounge out at him and looked at Gamzee.

"Want to meet your new baby Brother and Sister?"

"Motherfucking yes lil' sis!" He walked over and took his new sister in his arms as Dave walked over and tentitively took the little boy.

"Hey lil' sis! Im your big bro! I'll motherfucking make sure nobody up and motherfucking hurts you!" Dave chuckles and looked down at your son.

"And I'll teach you everything Ironic and Cool lil' man." The Highblood chuckled and kissed your forehead.

"Our motherfucking miricle family lil' mama."

_And sometimes Life will give you back what you lost._


End file.
